


once again - we move forward

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm just sad, Non-Canonical Character Death, little angst, no real plot, not much of anything, smidge of lawstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: "You know I'll have to kill you one day...right?"AU where Danny is a hunter and old friends with Carmilla.





	once again - we move forward

**Author's Note:**

> more garbage because it's March and I'm sad  
> and these two are my forever trash ship.

“You know I’ll have to kill you one day...right?” It’s how the friendship started.

They weren’t friends. They couldn’t be. A vampire and a hunter? No way, no how.

Except that they were.  Danny understood pretty early on that Carmilla wasn’t bad. But still, after their first few meetups, she parted with those words. And Carmilla only gave a soft, “I know.”, before she left.

That was a while back. Danny was still just a novice Hunter, but immortality would give her an edge one day. Carmilla was wandering around, not needed at Silas. They met by accident. But something told them that they would meet each other many more times throughout their lifetime.

Danny wasn’t really protecting Silas at the time. She had other duties to attend to. She was still learning. And Carmilla hadn’t asked what she had been a part of. Just went along with whatever her Mother

It was after Elle that things changed.

The fucking coffin.

Endless night of misery. Like a shadow that drives in madness and nothing else.   
Silence that only ever seemed loud.

Torture.

 

When she got out, Carmilla told Danny everything she knew. But she was still scared. And Danny had lost a lot of her sisters to vampires and other creatures. They were weak compared to Carmilla’s mother and her army.

So they waited. Carmilla pretended to be the dutiful daughter. Went back to Silas every 20 years or so. Lured girls. Sent them home when she could. Danny waited too. Taking classes. Leaving for a few years. Coming back. Leaving. Trying to recruit sisters once again.

Laura was a whirlwind. Something– someone they never expected. They fell in love, but Carmilla more than Danny. Danny let it go. The ones she really loved weren’t coming back. They were already dead. And the one who could really understand her, would never look at her the way she wanted. Carmilla only ever saw her as her friend.

Things didn’t go the way they planned. Then again, do they ever? Laura found a way to seal the Deep One away forever, thus draining all connection to the weird from Silas. She needed to give herself up willingly. It was blood magic afterall.

Goddamnit all. Why does she have to be such a goddamn hero? Carmilla couldn’t say, “No. don’t. Who the fuck cares, I just want to be with you.” Carmilla couldn’t stop her. Danny couldn’t stop her. So Laura went ahead. With Carmilla, Danny and her sisters, Perry, and whatever Zetas that came with them. They fought and in the end, Laura sacrificed herself to an old spell and everything went dark.

 

No one knew how to feel. Of course they were all sad. But it was more than that. A lot more complicated. Carmilla wanted to rage, but who would she rage against? Her Mother and the vast majority of the army was now gone. The remaining vampires were like her. Tired of the fighting and the kidnapping. They left when all was said and done, trying to live a life of their own.

Danny didn’t feel at all. She was numb. She did what she was supposed to: protect people, recruit sisters. But she failed in protecting Laura, and in that manner, Carmilla. Was that really a victory then? She failed to protect her best friend from getting crushed once again.   


It was no surprise when Carmilla finally made her way to Danny.

“Remember when you said you’ll have to kill me one day?”, Carmilla asked quietly.

Danny didn’t like where this was going, but she had to reply, so she gave a soft, “yeah”.

“I think I want that stake now”. Carmilla mumbled.

Fuck it all. Danny slapped her instead. Fucking selfish. 300+ years old and still so selfish. The both of them.

Carmilla was stunned. But then again. Not really.

 

In the end, they just cried. And cried. In another century, it would be less raw. They would move on again.

 

Life goes on as it always does.   

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's trash.  
> thanks for reading anyway


End file.
